On Wings We Fly
by Timmesque
Summary: Sometimes it takes a memory to bring back what we lost...[VH][one-shot]


**On Wings We Fly**

**By Timberwolf220**

**Author's Note: Not based on the series or the movie. It's a little Van/Hitomi fic.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Escaflowne or its characters. Go sue someone else.**

It was a bright night. The stars twinkled like the frosty gems of the North and the moon glowed with superstitious light. It was a night like this that dreams come true and the world was at peace. 

Hitomi Kanzaki wished all nights were like this.

It was a masquerade party held by her father's company. It was an annual event so a lot of people had shown up. She hated events like these. It was just another form of showing off. 

She was wearing a simple green dress with gold satin lacing and plain white gloves. Her father wanted her to wear something more…extravagant. She knew what her father really wanted.

He had wanted her to look like an overgrown glittering butterfly. 

Hitomi looked back at the sky. She avoided going back inside, even though it was warmer inside. But she knew the moment she went back inside, Allen would start hounding her like a dog searching for his bone. 

Well, Hitomi Kanzaki was no bone Allen could play around with.

She let the wind play with her hair. It felt like soft gentle hands running down her hazel colored hair. She closed her deep jade eyes, welcoming the night.

"My Lady, why are you out here in the cold?"

Hitomi spun around to see a tall man with unruly black hair and an imposing aura. He was wearing a mask so she couldn't see his eyes. However, he seemed familiar…

"I was looking at the sky," Hitomi said wistfully, "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes it is," He said, his voice smooth like a tree's bark under one's fingertips.

Hitomi glanced at him. He seemed entrapped in the magic of the night as much as she was. A kindred spirit…

"What is your name?" Hitomi asked.

"You know it already," He said cryptically, "But for the moment, I am Drake."

"Drake," Hitomi said, feeling the name roll off her tongue. 

Drake smiled and stood by her side. Hitomi felt a shiver run down her spine which she was pretty sure had nothing to do with the cold.

Drake smiled softly, "You haven't told me your name yet My Lady."

Hitomi blushed and berated her for doing so. She was acting like some love-sick teenager.

"Hitomi Kanzaki," Hitomi said, extending a hand.

"Ah…Pretty Eyes [1]," He said, kissing her hand, making her blush even more.

There was silence for a minute. Hitomi felt comfortable in his presence.

It was that same comfortable aura that Van radiated.

*Flashback*

_"Van Fanel!! Come back here!!" The girl giggled._

_Van scowled, "Geez Hitomi, why do you have to boss me all the time?"_

_Hitomi smiled, "Because I can," She said simply._

_Van continued to grumble. Hitomi smiled at the boy's reaction._

_"Come on Van!! Don't tell me you're not coming with us to the new house?"_

_Suddenly Van was oddly silent. Hitomi noticed his discomfort._

_"Van?"_

_She laid a hand on Van's shoulder as if trying to wake him from a dream._

_He shook it off. Hitomi flinched._

_"Hitomi…" He said, ever so quietly, "Did your father tell you?"_

_Hitomi was still puzzled, _

_"About what?" Her voice was on the edge of hysterical, "What?"_

_"I'm not coming with you'll. He told me to stay back. I…won't be there for you."_

_Shock flooded her very being. Van wasn't going to be with her in her new home?_

_Van wasn't going to be there…_

_The tears were coming…she could feel them._

_Van didn't look. Hitomi choked back a sob, "Why? Why Van? Don't you want to come with me?"_

_Van still hadn't turned around, "Bye Hitomi."_

_And he left._

*End Flashback*

She still didn't whether she should hate him or not. Whether she should curse him and scream or whether to break down and cry.

In the end, she did neither. 

But the pain ate her away until she was nothing more then a shadow of her former self.

Drake noticed the way Hitomi's eyes drifted and commented, "Something bothering you?"

Hitomi pursed her lips, "Old memories."

"Ah."

Suddenly Hitomi felt a hot white anger envelope her, "What do you mean, 'Ah'?" She retorted, her bottle green eyes flashing.

Drake didn't even flinch, "You're obviously thinking of some long-lost love, are you not?"

Hitomi's anger faded as quickly as it came. 

It was impossible to get angry at him, "Yeah. You could say that."

"Hm," Was all Drake could say at the moment.

Hitomi didn't notice his reaction, caught up in her memories, "He never told me why."

Drake leaned closer, his hot breath tickling Hitomi's ear, "Does that really matter?"

Hitomi shuddered, "It does and it doesn't. It's hard to explain." She said.

"You shouldn't hold on. What if he has forgotten you?"

Hitomi whirled, surprising Drake, "You don't know Van. He would never forget me!"

Drake remained impassive, "You put too much faith in him."

"No. You place too little faith in him. Van will always remember." She said.

However her voice wavered a bit. Could Van have forgotten her?

No. Van will always remember her.

Hitomi hugged herself as if trying to keep the warmth in.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms circle her waist.

"Wha—,"

"Sshh…" Drake said, placing a finger on Hitomi's lips.

And he kissed her.

Hitomi felt an undercurrent of passion run down her veins. It was lust…

And it was something more.

She leaned into the kiss, letting all her emotions fly.

Drake broke the kiss, smirking. Hitomi felt her heart flutter.

She knew that smirk anywhere…

"V-Van?"

It couldn't be…

And yet it was. 

Drake removed his mask to reveal a pair of reddish-brown eyes as deep as the core of the Earth. 

Hitomi couldn't say anything, her voice constricting in her throat.

Van grinned, as he saw Hitomi getting more and more flustered by the minute, "Hey Hitomi. Missed me?"

And he kissed her again, letting their love take flight.

**Hope you liked it and please review!!**

**[1] For those of you who don't know, Hitomi in Japanese is eyes or irises. 'Eyes' is a better translation though.**


End file.
